User blog:GFreeman/Baron
Lightweight, high damage and accuracy |unlock = 70 |slot = 2 |price = $700,000 |mag = 20 |type = Fully automatic |max_ammo = 120 |rate_of_fire = 500 / 650 (default) 300 / 450 (slow-auto) |reload_time = 1.83 / 2.22 seconds |damage = 35 |accuracy = 13 |stability = 25 |concealment = 7 |threat = 54 |achievements = 3 }} The Baron LMG is a primary weapon available to the player crew. A notorious LMG associated with the most dangerous of criminals during the Depression Era, the Baron still packs the solid 30.06 punch that gave its name an aura of menace that remains to this day. Overview The Baron is a high-powered automatic rifle that serves as the middle ground between LMGs and higher level assault rifles, such as the AMR-16 or the AK.762. As a result, it is very powerful at medium range combat. The Baron, by default, has relatively high damage and accuracy stats compared to other LMGs, and is lighter in weight, thus allowing for a better maneuverability in combat. It has high recoil during fully automatic fire (though this can be remedied by the correct mods), and a somewhat low magazine capacity of rounds, so it is best to stick to short bursts. The most distinct difference between the Baron and other LMGs is, however, the ability to use its ironsights in combat, which combined with its already high accuracy can potentially allow one to precisely take down several enemies with head shots. When using the Baron it is recommended to aim for the head, as its damage output makes it especially deadly. This is especially important when facing Tasers or Bulldozers, as these have more health than the other units. Getting stunned by a Taser while wielding the Baron can have a serious impact on ammo count. Tips *The Baron has a rather high amount of full-auto recoil, so firing in short controlled bursts is recommended. One can also switch it to slow-automatic mode to circumvent the issue, but the kick up from repeated shots may still cause aiming problems. *Because of its nature and configuration, it would be best to treat the Baron as an assault rifle rather than an LMG. *The Baron's base Concealment is rather low and cannot be effectively enhanced via mods, so using it as a concealable primary is not advisable. Available modifications Barrel Barrel Ext Magazine Foregrip Upper Receiver Achievements FBI officers with the Baron LMG.}} runs of Bank Heist on Hard and above and firing rounds.}} Trivia *The Baron was based on the Browning Automatic Rifle, or BAR for short. It was a standard-issue LMG in World War II and also during the Prohibition Era in which it was the popular choice of the FBI and many dangerous criminals. *The Baron is the lightest LMG in-game, only applying a speed reduction when equipped instead of . **It is also the only LMG with a select-fire function, in this case switching the weapon from "slow-auto" to "fast-auto" fire, effectively increasing its damage-per-second while lowering accuracy and stability. *The achievement Bonita and Claude is a reference to the crime duo Bonnie and Clyde, whose signature weapon was a short-barreled BAR and have allegedly committed around bank robberies during their crime spree. **The Hard difficulty requirement is also a nod to the duo's notoriety, as the standard enemies encountered on this difficulty upwards are the FBI officers, who have hounded them for years before eventually ambushing and killing them on May 23rd 1934. Gallery Baron.png|The default Baron LMG BaronModShort.png|The Baron LMG with the Claude Barrel. BaronPodlessMod.png|The Baron LMG without its bipod. BaronMod1.png|The Baron LMG modded with the Monitored Baron receiver. Category:Blog posts